Kiss or Dare
by Wenham-Wonderer
Summary: What do you do when you are alone...in the prefects lounge...no adults....just you and four friends? Play Truth or Dare of course! LJ One-shot.


A/N I am trying the best I can. Bare with me okay?

OC Character Descriptions:

Nadily: In my works at , and here, Nadily is an Irish Hot-blooded, half vampire who is also an Animagus. She was bitten by a Half-Vamp when she was young while she was playing with Remus at a park. It was decided , by the Ministry that someone should keep a vile in their bloodstream to use in a shot to stop Nadily before she got to dangerous.Remus , of course volenteers with the assurense that the spell cast on the vile, automatically replaces any blood lost from giving the shot.

Nollee: Nollee is a fiesty Spanish girl who is as well, an Animagus. She usually doesn't appear all that much in my stories, due to the fact that they mostly revolve around Lily and James. She's Sirius' girlfriend, and she's very protective of her friends, aspecially Lily and Nadily. At in one of my stories, a girl named Katie is described as the same person. She is. Katie was Nollee's origonal name, it was later changed to Nollee.

The prefects lounge was uncomfortably quiet and dull. Remus and Nadily sat quietly doing their Charms homework. Nollee was reading a book on previous Headmasters of the School, Lily was looking for a book to read, and James was falling asleep.

" I'm bored. " Nollee huffed as she ajusted herself in her seat.

" Yeah, it is a bit to quiet in here isn't it" Lily admitted.

" Why don't we play a game" Nollee suggested.

" Like what" Lily asked innocently. Nollee looked over to Remus and Nadily , who were looking at her. Nadily winked and Remus nodded slytly.

" Truth or Dare." Nollee said. Nadily smiled evily.

" I guess so. " Lily shrugged. Remus and Nadily glanced sidewayws at eachother and smiled wickedly. Nadily pulled a peice of scrap parchment out of her bag and wrote.

_And so it begins. _

She handed it to Remus, he read it, and nodded.

" So, Jamsie, wanna play" Nollee shouted across the room. James looked up.

" Play what" James called back.

" Truth or Dare." Nollee replied.

" Why not." James got up and crossed the room. They all sat down on the floor , and it began.

" So" Nadily began, looking around the circle with her green eyes." I'll begin. " Nadily thought for a moment and turned to Remus. " Remus, Truth or Dare"

" Truth."

" Okay" Nadily thought again for a minute, then she spoke. " Did you ever kiss Lanna Turnsworth when you were dating her"

" Oh Nadily no, don..." Remus blushed and looked away. Him and Nadily had been together for almost two years now, and Nadily constently teased him about when he dated Lana, just to annoy him.

" You picked Truth Remus, you hafta answer." Nadily said, smirking. Remus shook his head. " Oh come on Remus, I wouldn't be mad if you did."

" I know it's just..." Remus blushed more. " I... I didn't. I didn't kiss her." Nadily shook her head and sighed.

" Okay, it's your turn now Remus." Nadily said.

" Okay" Remus began, regaining composure." alright. Uhhh, Nollee Truth or..."

" Dare." Nollee said perkily.

" Okay, I dare you to tackle Lily."

" What" Lily shouted, Nollee tackled her and while Lily was down, Nadily grabbed her drink, opened a vile that was in her robes, poured half of what was in it into her drink, and replaced it just before Nollee got off of Lily. Nadily went back to her place next to Remus and settled down.

" Your turn Nol." Remus said, putting his arm around Nadily's shoulders when she rested her head on his shoulder.

" Okiedokie. " Nollee replied perkily." Hmmmm. Lily, Truth or Dare"

" Dare I guess. "

" Okay. Lily, I dare you to snog James for five minutes straight. No breath, nothin' just lip lock." Lily tried to refuse, but for some reason she couldn't speak. She tried, and tried, but she still couldn't talk. She glared at them and then tried to shake her head, but she could only nod meakly. Lily's eyes widened when she saw Nadily pull the vile out of her robes silently, and twirl it around in her fingers.

" What? You said yes Lils. Now do it." Nadily said simpley.

Lily looked to James, who was beet red and looking the other way. Lily sighed and got up. She motioned for James to get up as well, and he obeyed, though, he still looked the other way. Lily took a deep breath and leaned in. Lily had to admit, it wasn't anything like she had expected. It was, nice , dare she think it. In fact, it was a bit, too nice. Lily slowley put her arms around his neck and she pulled closer. James put his arms around her waist and steadied her. Lily felt James do this and groaned.

" Two minutes left Lils. " she heard Nadily say. Lily wished it wouldn't end. She wouldn't know what would happen after she stopped. " One minute." Nadily said . There was an awkward silence in the room. " 10 seconds. " Nadily stuck her left hand out. " 5...4...3...2...1." Lily and James broke apart and looked eachother in the eyes.

" Well" Lily cleared her throat. " I... uhhh..." James took her in his arms and kissed her again. Nollee smiled and sighed, picking her book up , and reading it again. Nadily and Remus got up and left, having plans of their own.

A/N Well, I must thank you for at least, taking the time to read this. It just popped into my head, and I wrote it down. Reviews please!


End file.
